


Double Edged Dildo

by Lenny_FaceRDM



Series: The 4 Shounen’s and their meat [1]
Category: One Piece, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Kamado Tanjirou, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny_FaceRDM/pseuds/Lenny_FaceRDM
Summary: Tanjiro and Luffy agree to film a video together in the basement.
Relationships: Kamado Tanjiro/Monkey D Luffy
Series: The 4 Shounen’s and their meat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170821
Kudos: 8





	Double Edged Dildo

Luffy threw his head back, sweat sliding down his temple as he attempted to hold in his moans. Deep red rose to the surface of his cheeks, adding to the heat he was experiencing at his own hands. Pain and pleasure melting together until his head was swimming with heat, and his insides clenched and relaxed on their own. 

Tanjiro wasn’t that better off, red hair matted to his forehead with sweat as he rocked his hips down desperately, his composure cracking and splitting as he fisted the sheets and bit down on the cloth in his mouth to hold in his moans. Drool seeped into the fabric as he tried to keep the rest of it together, teeth chewing the somewhat old rag further.

Luffy felt his head ache from the angle, and eased himself back into the last bedsheet, arching his back and rolling his slim hips upwards, and almost crying out as the long, smooth cock inside him shifted and slammed deeper. Tanjiro, on the other end of the dil-do, leaned back onto his elbows, reaching out to adjust the camera and then angling his hips, and  rolling,  hitting all the spots inside to make his body light on fire. The length shifted in between and inside them, shaking with vibrations and wet with their mixed saliva and semen, buried to the cylindrical hilt, even that getting brushed against by the greedy holes of Tanjiro and Luffy, both of who were already stuffed with 12 inches each. 

Tanjiro moaned weakly into his makeshift gag, the cloth already soaked with saliva. Luffy’s eyes rolled back as his tongue lolled out, both reaching their limits, the heat in their stomachs becoming unbearable as it, coiled up, ready to snap loose and unravel. Feeling his completion coming near, Tanjiro pulled the cloth out of his mouth, strings of saliva connecting it to his tongue. “I can’t hold it anymore~” Tanjiro all but moaned, finally unraveling under the intensity. “

Too good~” Luffy agreed, head rolling somewhat as he reached blindly for the button, and presses it, causing a deep, intense vibration to stab through them both, as the di-ldo hits their prostrates dead on, tipping them other the edge and sending them into ecstasy. 

Tanjiro bites down on the cloth, letting a scream loose into the saliva soaked gag. Luffy choked on his words, back arching and eyes dilating as the coil in his stomach snaps and comes undone in a pleasure soaked heat, leaving stars in its wake. 

Cum spurted out over their chests, bodies jerking against the vibrating cock as they hit their climax, and whiteness overtook them in the following daze as they both collapsed. 

Completed spent, Luffy reached down and turned off the vibrator. Tanjiro spat out the gag, and stopped the recording, and they lay, panting, still spinning in the aftermath.

“Shishishi, that felt amazing.” Luffy chuckled, wiping sweat off his brow as he sat up. Tanjiro laughed in response, using his elbows to sit up as he reached in between them to grab the hilt. “I think that’s the best I’ve felt in a while.” He panted, cheeks still red as he held the hilt sturdily, wiggling his body off the shaft, the tip popping out with a wet sound, leaving his hole gaping and twitching from emptiness. 

As Tanjiro reached for the cloth and dabbed away the remnant lube as it leaked out. Luffy pulled the other end out of his ass next, dropping it in between them as he spread out comfortably on the bed, a part of him uncomfortable at the emptiness.

“Oh, did you get it?” Tanjiro nodded, grabbing the camera off the stand and turning the screen towards the pirate, who smiled widely. “Oh good, I was worried we’d have to do that all over again! Now, let’s go get meat, I’m starved.” “Yeah. I got a hose over there, let’s clean off with that.” Tanjiro swung his legs over the side of the bed, and limped over to the hose, spraying water over his naked body as Luffy picked up and put away the stuff.


End file.
